Party's Over
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Things are not always as they seem... Starfire x Jinx


**Summary: **Things are not always as they seem...

**Genre(s): **Romance

**Character(s): **Starfire, Jinx

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

**Author's Notes 7/7/10: **After over a year, I've noticed mistakes in grammar and how my writing style has changed over time, so I have retouched this story, hopefully the improvements will make it better.

* * *

*** **_**Party's Over **_*****

It was a relatively normal day at the Jump City Bank, everybody was hustling and bustling to get their money and go spend it. Everything was going fine until a suspicious looking pink haired girl casually strolled into the bank and up to a teller.

"This is a stick up," the girl said as she stuck her hand out in the shape of a gun. The teller woman looked down at the girl and laughed to herself.

"Shouldn't you be off playing ball somewhere, kid?" she asked, clearly amused by the girl. The girl grinned as she snapped her fingers, causing all of the electronics in the bank to go haywire.

The teller woman's eyes widened at the technological chaos that ensued around her as she reached down and pressed a button under the counter as discreetly as she could. "This isn't your lucky day," the pink haired girl said with a laugh.

Starfire was out flying around the city. It was her day to be on aerial patrol, but she enjoyed being out on such a bright and calm day. All was normal until her communicator started flashing.

"Yes?" Starfire answered. The caller was Robin.

"Star, we've just received a silent alarm from the downtown bank. We're already en route but you should go ahead without us, in case the perp gets away," Robin said over the com.

"I shall at once," Starfire answered as she hooked her communicator back onto her belt, turned around in mid-air, and headed downtown.

*** Teen Titans ***

Jinx casually leaned against the wall next to the bank entrance. She knew that the teller had pushed the silent alarm, as she had purposefully left it unaffected by her powers.

'_Should be any minute,'_ she thought with a smile. As if on cue, Starfire came crashing down through the skylight of the bank, scanning the crowd of frightened bank-goers for the culprit.

Then Starfire heard a whistle behind her and spun around to find Jinx leaning against the wall.

"Didn't know they'd send the hottie to get me, I feel special," Jinx said. Starfire blushed at her words and the attention that it drew from the surrounding people. She didn't answer back, instead she ran at Jinx, fist raised and eyes burning green with energy.

Jinx flipped out of the way just before the punch would have hit, laughing softly.

"What's the matter?" she said as she landed a few feet away. Again Starfire ran at Jinx, trying to land a blow on her, and again Jinx dodged out of the way.

"I was just saying how hot you are, nothing to fly off the handle over," Jinx said with a smirk. Starfire's blush grew as the surrounding people began to whisper amongst themselves.

Starfire charged her star bolts and threw a few towards Jinx, which she countered with pink energy bolts of her own, causing a small explosion that nullified both. When the smoke cleared, Jinx was nowhere to be found. Starfire looked around, as did the crowd. Suddenly Jinx appeared right behind Starfire, and grabbed her from behind.

"Why don't we quit the games and go back to my place?" she whispered in Starfire's ear.

The crowd gasped, and a couple cheered at the way Jinx held herself against Starfire, causing her face to burn even hotter. She grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her over her shoulder, throwing her against the floor.

"Feisty, eh? I like that," Jinx said from her position on the ground. She jumped up and flipped back a few feet just in-time to avoid a stomp that cratered the floor where Jinx had been.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he and the rest of the Titans arrived through the bank entrance.

"Aww, party's over," Jinx said as she glared at the newly arrived Titans.

"Maybe next time, then?" she said as she winked at Starfire before unleashing an energy wave at the roof, causing it to rumble and start coming down. The Titans began to evacuate the panicking civilians as chunks of the ceiling hit the floor. Jinx ran past Starfire on her way out of the bank.

"You know where to find me," Jinx whispered to her before she could react.

The Titans successfully evacuated all of the civilians before the bank's collapsed. "Ok team, we can't let Jinx escape. Starfire, you and Raven scan the city from the air, the rest of us will spread out and search the surrounding area on foot," Robin said as the Titans mobilized to search for Jinx.

*** Teen Titans ***

Starfire took to the air and flew around as if searching for Jinx, but once she was out of sight of the rest of the Titans she headed for the run-down industrial sector of the city. She scoured the area until she spotted a particularly shabby pair of buildings and softly landed in the alleyway between the two buildings. She stood in silence for a few moments as she looked around the alleyway.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Jinx dropped down in front of Starfire and pushed her up against a wall. Jinx held Starfire against the wall, their faces inches apart, as she grinned at her.

"We meet again, cutie," Jinx said as she closed in and kissed Starfire passionately. Starfire pulled away from the kiss, glaring at Jinx. But Jinx ignored the glare and began to kiss down her neck.

"I recall telling you to not do things like that in front of others!" Starfire said angrily as Jinx giggled and continued to kiss Starfire's neck.

"I couldn't resist, you were just so cute," Jinx said teasingly as she began to squeeze one of Starfire's breasts through her top. Starfire pushed Jinx off of her.

"When I agreed to the 'dating' you swore to not be open about it," Starfire said as she crossed her arms to deliberately cover her chest and intensified her glare at Jinx. Jinx feigned innocence.

"But Staaaaar, I hate keeping us secret," Jinx said in a cutesy voice before she slipped around behind Starfire, grabbed her from behind and began to kiss the back of her neck. "Besides, it was so much fun."

Starfire's anger began to melt away as Jinx lavished her neck with kisses; she leaned back into Jinx's embrace and sighed.

"If word of our 'partnership' was to be heard, they would not let me remain a Titan," Starfire said, the anger gone from her voice. Jinx felt a little guilty for once in her life, letting go of Starfire. She turned her around to face her.

"I promise I won't do it again then," Jinx said with a small smile as she leaned up to give Starfire another kiss. Starfire leaned into the kiss and let go of her concerns for just that small moment.

"Over here! She was seen going into this alley!" Starfire was startled out of the kiss by someone shouting.

"Robin!" she said, worry evident in her eyes as she stared down into Jinx's. Jinx gave a sad little smile as she stole one more quick kiss from Starfire before running off, disappearing into the concrete jungle. Starfire touched her lips as she watched Jinx go, before waiting for Robin and the rest of the Titans to find her.

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Commentary: **Constructive criticism on the story itself would be nice, other criticism welcome too.


End file.
